


We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

by AuthorX22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bisexual Issac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Camping, College, Cute, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, Evil, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Football, Jealous, Los Angeles, Loss of Control, Loss of Humanity, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mates, POV Alternating, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sassy, Sassy Stiles, Scent Marking, Singing, Slow Build, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Derek, UCLA, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolves, Wolf Derek, badboy ethan, insecure, major character deaths, pack go on vacation, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorX22/pseuds/AuthorX22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just moved to LA and starting college Robbie meets Stiles Stilinski at UCLA however he doesn't quite realize just how much his life is about change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

California is so nice seriously why doesn't everyone live here ?

I couldn't help wonder to myself as I walked through the glistening golden sunshine hauling my belonging behind me in a cart .I mean sure theirs the gang issue, the horrifying traffic and the never ending drought problem but is that not a small price to pay when you have access to year round sunshine. Walking over the metaphorical threshold at the entrance gates to UCLA was a big step for me, it signified my life was finally going where I wanted it to. It seems like a good place for a fresh start I mean look around everyone here has a smile on their face, well except that guy clutching the greek gods biceps telling him.

"I mean come on Derek I'm sure the guys will be fine without you back home ! Just stay here and we can have amazing wild animalistic sex like all day and night ! "

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the simple eyebrow raise needy guy got in return from greek god...I mean Derek. Seriously is he like an A&F model or something. However being single isn't a bad thing and it has its benefits I mean granted if I had a boyfriend who looked like that i wouldn't want him to leave either but I mean come on really who needs a boyfriend when you have college work to do anyway ?

"Wow I really have hit rock-bottom haven't I ? " I muttered as I climbed the steps to my room getting a few odd glances from passers by in return.

Great now people think I'm a weirdo who talk to himself. Great way to start the year there Rob. Ok here we are room.....69 wow I really am a child for giggling at that. Ok just open the door whoever is behind here is just as nervous as me and its just going to be awkward for the first few seconds. Ok go. 

"Hi I'm Robbie" I said as I opened the door with just a little to much force.

Well that almost sounded normal well done to me. 

"you must be…"

Shit what does that say on his bag, What the hell is a Stiles.

"A..Stiles ?"

"I prefer Stiles ,but hey a Stiles works to" Stiles said chuckling as he finished unpacking 

"Oh my god I saw you earlier with greek go..I mean your friend." Fuck got to watch that. 

"Yeah thats my boyfriend Derek, I kinda wanted him to stay and frighten off my roommate if they were assholes but now that I've met you you seem like a cool dude"

Frighten off your roommate wasn't all you wanted him to do by the sound of things I thought to myself.

" Thank you your approval really does mean so much to me " Seriously does my mouth not have a filter.

"Oh Robbie be sassy , yeah we are definitely going to be good friends I can already tell" Stiles said smiling to himself

" Well we can braid hair and tell secrets later, however since you already adore me I'm feeling you should help me unpack"

" Sure so tell me about yourself…wait why do you have seven suitcases ?" Stiles asked whilst raising his eyebrows

"God you sound like the people at airport security I wasn't sure what to wear ok." I said whilst I threw my hand up in the air 

"You don't happen to know a girl named Lydia Martin by any chance do you ?" Stiles asked as he furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.


	2. Ordinary People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just Stiles and Robbie getting to know each other. However most of the Drama this story will resolve around will arise when Robbie goes with Stiles to Beacon Hills...

"Ok Stiles tell me all about yourself" I really should have googled how to get to know your new college friend or something there must be a page somewhere.

Stiles grinned before grabbing his bottle of Mountain Dew and taking a sip letting out a light moan at the taste. " Well, my real names not actually Stiles but college isn't going to be long enough for me to explain how to say it so we shall leave it at that. Well, I was born and raised in Beacon Hills which is a small town in Northern California, I like comic books..A lot. I uh have ADHD so thats why I may seem like I'm on crack at times I'm not by the way and thats really me in a nut-shell. So what about you" Stiles asked before leaning back onto his palms and relaxing.

"Uhm well my name is actually Robbie. Im actually from Scotland but I moved to California when I was younger so I have the Californian accent. I really don't have an interesting life if I'm honest" I said as I bit my lips and looked out the window at the beautiful view. 

"Yeah I don't have an interesting life either" Stiles said chuckled to himself as though it was an inside joke.

"Well...uhm. Ok this is boring I think the fraternity is throwing a party tonight we should go it will give us a chance to get to know each other better and meet other people and socialize and all that other crap and I'm really I need of a drink right now " I said laughing. But it was true its been a stressful day 

"You sure thats a good idea on this first day of school. And if I'm honest I'm not the best at parties. Seriously the last one I went to like badass ninjas attacked me "

"Are you sure you're not on crack ?" I said with a grin spreading across my face.Laughing harder as Stiles threw a pillow at my head. "And well how else are you going to get to know my awesomeness if I'm sober. So come on get some sexy clothes on and I will even do a keg stand to cheer you up if thats what it will take to move your little ass" I said winking at Stiles over my shoulder and began to get changed in to my party clothes

"Oh it's on smart ass" Stiles yelled as he narrowed his eyes and stormed to his closet. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
STILES POV

* 1 new message from Mr McSourwolf*

Man that never gets old.

*Hey Babe, Hows college going so far ? Whats your roommate like ? Sorry I couldn't take you up on the offer on non-stop sex but i didn't think you could handle it if i was more animalistic...*

Couldn't handle it really he is so cheesy why am I with a man like that. Oh yeah, I'm his mate and it doesn't hurt that Derek is so good in bed that I couldn't walk without a limp for at least 48 hours. Good Times. 

*Hey Babe, college is going great so far going to a frat party tonight :D. And yeah my roommate seems pretty cool, he reminds me of Lydia a lot though xxx*

*Don't get drunk. Describe him to me want to see if i should be worried* How the hell did he manage to type that fast.

*No promises. And you shouldn't be worried haha but he's like 5,9 looks as though he is 120lbs has blue eyes and brunette hair with little golden highlights*

*Your saying i shouldn't be worried but you seem to know every detail on him* Aww Derek's jealous. So Hot.

*I like it when you get all jealous and possessive of me, maybe I should make out with him to see how fast you can get here*

" I haven't had enough to drink yet Stiles so please don't" Robbie said. Whilst looking at Stiles with his arms crossed 

"Oh my god did I say that out loud ! I'm sorry" Great now he thinks I'm a whore.

"Your still talking Stiles" Robbie said in a sing-song voice as he walked through the swarm of people to get another drink. You know for a little guy he really can drink.

* Well if you make out with him I'm going to have to punish you aren't I ?* Man why he does he have to say things like that when I'm wearing skinny jeans they aren't designed for errections ! 

"Why are you talking to yourself about errections ? Seriously I was gone for like 30 seconds how much could can happen in that time." Robbie said struggling not to break out laughter.

"Give me that drink" I said whilst trying to avoid Robbie's smirk 

"Oh my god I love this song ! Come on lets dance !" Robbie screamed whilst We can't Stop begins playing, whilst already pulling me towards for the center of the dance floor.

*Have a good time Babe x"

Im really going to feel this in the morning.

 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my writing may seem a little strange at the moment I'm just a little nervous lol. However if you guys see any mistakes or feel i could explain anything better please just tell me.


	3. Handle With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Chapter 2. And finally we get to see more of the Pack. Woo-Hoo :D

Outside POV

"Robbie I hate you" Stiles said as he was hugging the porcelain god.

"I hate me to. Bad Robbie" Robbie murmured whilst trying to bury his head under the covers.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
A FEW HOURS LATER

"Stiles do you want me to get you anything I'm going to Starbucks and then In N Out ?" Robbie said whilst pulling on his shoes and putting on his ray ban sun glasses.

" Just coffee.. And Fries animal style" Stiles said smiling before turning his head back into his pillow.

"Ok Stiles will be back soon" Robbie said whilst giggling at Stiles before grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Wait Robbie can you drive when you where drinking last night ?" Stiles suddenly said obviously all the years of being around the police department had rubbed of on him.

"Guess we will found out soon enough. But if I'm not back in an hour I have probably crashed so come looking for me" Robbie said before ducking out the door before Stiles could say anything to stop him.  
\-------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god Robbie I love you and you" Stiles said whilst pointing to his animal style fries. "I'm gonna have your babies"

"Stiles" Robbie said whilst looking at his phone as if it has just shown him a dead body.

"Look at your Facebook" 

As Stiles picked up his iPhone another Facebook notification illuminated the screen as Stiles read the text Derek had just sent him

*STILES I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET FUCKING DRUNK !*

"What the hell is all this...Oh my god !" Stiles said before his eyes practically bulged out his head before he slowly turn to face Robbie who had the exact same facial expression.

Stiles pressed play on the video he and Robbie had been tagged in well over 500 times and the video showed him and Robbie twerking on top of a table clearly drunk to Rihanna song S&M with people cheering them on from around.

Stiles let out a squeak before dropping his phone and then slowly made his way towards where it had landed as if it was a vicious animal ready to pounce. When he finally picked it up he turned to the messages he had received.

1 New message from Dad  
*Whats this I here your Facebook famous ?*

1 New message from Erica  
* I knew you could twerk ! Why have you been holding out on us batman !*

But both Ethan and Issacs text where exactly the same  
* Who is that beside you !??*

Before he had the chance to reply there was someone knocking on the door. 

"You can answer it I had to deal with enough in the parking lot " Robbie said before returning his gaze to look at his laptop.

"Shit" Stiles said before making his way towards the door.

As Stiles opened the door his phone began playing drunk in love from where it was left on stiles bedside table.

"Robbie will you answer that please !" Stiles yelled from the door with a nervous squeak showing he was obviously feeling uncomfortable with whoever was at the door.

Robbie reached over for Stiles phone clicking accept before realizing it was a FaceTime call from " The pack" 

"Oh god no" Robbie said before reaching for the end call button but before he could the faces of who he can only assume are the pack and starring back at him.

"OMG it's the guy from the video !" A girl with blonde hair screamed before asking question after question about Stiles dancing.

"Uhm not to seem rude or anything but where is Stiles ?" A guy with a slightly crooked jaw asked 

"He's uhm.. At the door talking to someone but here he comes now" Robbie said whilst turning the camera towards Stiles before mouthing HELP ME to which Stiles just chuckled before taking the phone before sitting down beside Robbie on the bed.

"Hey guys.. So hows it going ?" Stiles said obviously trying to keep the topic of conversation away from the video.

"Uh-Uh no you don't I want to hear all about your first night at college Stiles so how was it what did you do ?" Lydia said with a smirk before raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"It was really boring we just sat here and watched.... The Notebook" Stiles said before giving a fake smile and nodding his head to witch Robbie also joined in.

"Really whats the guys name in it then" Lydia said condescension dripping from her words.

"He's called uhm.." Stiles said before turning towards Robbie but all he got in return was Robbie looking back at him with same look as Lydia.

"OK fine we went to a party and may have drunk a little bit to much and then we might have gotten in a dance off with these slutty cheerleaders " Stiles said before he and Robbie burst out laughing as they started to replay the scenes of night before in their head.

" So I'm guessing the guy beside you is your Roommate Robbie ?" Derek said before looking at Stiles with and eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah thats me" Robbie said but he was looking at somebody in the background either Ethan or Isaac.

"Ok well I will give you guys a call later because today we have to go shopping for room stuff"

"Wait I prohibit you from doing your room Stiles you have no fashion sense at all its pitiful and I mean that as a friend" Lydia suddenly takes the camera from Derek's hand before looking at Stiles as though he has suggested the most ridiculous idea in existence.

"Im not picking them Robbie is" Stiles said before waiting for Lydia reply 

"Robbie stand up let me see the clothes you're wearing" 

Robbie then proceeded to stand up before standing in front of Stiles camera 

"Turn around" Robbie then gave Stiles a look that clearly said WTF before turning around.

"Well Stiles your lucky your roommate has good style. he also has a really nice ass Oh Aiden don't give me that look come look if you don't believe me"

"Bye Lydia. Buy Guys" Stiles said before hanging up his phone before they scare away the one friend he has at college. And turned his gaze towards Robbie.

"So who was at the door ?" Robbie said standing to put on his shoes 

"Campus security apparently they wanted to make sure we made it home and that they are big fans of our work" Stiles said before both boys burst out laughing 

"So who where you looking at when we where on FaceTime " Stiles said with one eyebrow raised as a grin spread across his face almost to the point of it looking creepy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Robbie said turning a bright shade of red before turning to grab his car keys and wallet.

"Hey, I’m not judging. Might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers" Stiles said before falling off his bed from laughing so hard 

"You are such an ass" Robbie said trying not to smile before finally letting it grace his features before grabbing Stiles and making his way to the door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay what ones yours ?" Stiles said pointing around the parking lot at certain cars before seeing that his little baby jeep was ok.

"The one your about to walk past" Robbie said before jumping into the drivers seat and powering on the car.

Stiles stopped in his tracks and then looked at Robbie through the windshield with his face looking like a kids on Christmas Day.

"Dude you drive a Tesla Model S !" Stiles screamed before jumping into the passenger seat and instantly touching the 17inch touch screen in the center console 

"Yeah" Robbie said before opening the sunroof and lowering the windows and pulling out of the Parking lot getting glances from other people around just stoping to stare at the car.

"Dude your in college and this is a $135,000 car" Stiles said whilst looking around the car as though it was Buckingham Palace

"It was a gift to myself for starting my new life at college" 

"My dad bought me a printer.. a printer and you get a car and dude you seriously need to let me drive it at some point " Stiles said whilst looking at Robbie 

"You already have a car I didn't and I will let you drive my car when I get to have sex with your boyfriend thats what it said in my insurance details" Robbie said peaking over his sunglasses grinning at Stiles as he entered the freeway.

"Couldn't you have got a fucking Corolla like everyone else and let me talk to Derek bout that" Stiles said before laughing 

"I like to be unique and I was kidding you can drive it later" Robbie said laughing and turning a shade of pink 

Just as Stiles was about to ask Robbie if he liked anyone, Beyonce's Single Ladies came on the stereo to which both of the boys just looked at each other before they started singing and doing the moves whist pulling into the Super Target parking lot.

They both stayed in the car dancing until the song ended.  
\--------------------------------------------------

"Robbie was it really necessary to buy 5 tubs of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ?" Stiles asked as he climbed into the passenger side of Robbie's car, As Robbie loaded the last of the groceries and decorations into the already over crowded trunk of the car.

"Yes it really is because the season finale of The Vampire Diaries is on tonight and I need to be prepared for the emotional turmoil" Robbie said as he sat in the car and began buckling his seat belt.

"No but really 5 tubs is it a fucking 9 hour episode and I've never even heard of that show" Stiles said starring at Robbie before turning his gaze to the road ahead 

"WHAT !" Robbie said slamming on the brakes bringing the car to a screeching halt as he stared at Stiles as though he was admitting to being a mass murder 

"Agh shit, dude we are like in the middle of the freeway there are cars everywhere !" Stiles said trying to duck out of view of the other drivers honking their horns whilst shouting a few choice words.

"Ok you are watching it tonight no exceptions" Robbie said before building up speed again and existing the freeway and the angry stares from drivers that where behind him.

"Fine but if you ever pull a stunt like that I'm jumping out the car" Stiles said before laughing at the expression Robbie had on his face.

"If you don't like this show tonight I will gladly push you out of the car before I stop" Robbie said before pulling into the college parking lot.

"Why do I feel as though you're not lying" Stiles said before opening the door to help unload the trunk.

"Because I'm not" Robbie said with a smile before walking towards the dorm. 

"He's more scary than Derek and he's a twink" Stiles said before breaking out laughing as he closed the trunk heading towards the dorm before looking back at the car before sending a snapchat to Jackson captioned "Your Porsche can suck it !" and saying.

"One day beautiful"  
\-------------------------------------------------  
STILES&ROBBIE WATCHING THE VAMPIRE DIARIES 

"Do you think it will hurt ?" " I don't know" before the TV screens turns white and the closing titles begin to roll.

"Oh my god whats happening right now I can't cope" Robbie said crying into his now empty second tub of ice cream as Stiles sat next to him crying into his now 3rd tub of ice cream. Stiles tried to wipe away the snot and tears as his phone began buzzing 

*Derek H would like FaceTime*

"Hey Derek" Stiles said sobbing 

"Fuck Stiles whats wrong !" Derek all but screamed down the phone 

"Bonnie and Damon are gone Derek" Stiles said before turning to an equally pathetic looking Robbie before turning his gaze back to the screen.

"Who the hell are Bonnie and Damon, Stiles ?" Derek said whilst breathing out a sigh of relief knowing Stiles wasn't injured. 

"They are characters on The Vampire Diaries" Stiles said trying to wipe away the tears but it didn't really help as new ones began filling the area.

"Are you kidding me right now Stiles I thought someone had died !" Derek said before breaking out laughing at his boyfriends face and screen-shoting the image.

"They did die thats why I am crying" Stiles said before getting up to walk to the Kitchen before asking Robbie if he wanting anything but he was just answered with "Whats the point my life is over".

"So how is the pack doing ?" Stiles said when he was out of range of Robbie 

"There doing good but I think they are starting to miss you" Derek said his face showing it wasn't just the pack that where missing him.

"I miss you guys to I can't wait for summer to start so i can visit" Stiles said before trying to count the days in his head

"Oh forgot to tell you Malia got a boyfriend he's a Vampire" Derek said his expression showing he clearly didn't like the fact she was dating a vampire.

"Bitch didn't even tell me !" Stiles said before opening the fridge to get a bottle of Mountain Dew.

"And for some reason Ethan and Issac keep asking me to ask you to invite Robbie to visit they must want to show him the local sights" Derek said trying to keep a straight face whilst wiggling his eyebrows as he says local sights.

"I will ask him but they would have to keep the werewolfitude to themselves since he doesn't know about you guys and I'm not risking him thinking I'm insane.. Well, more than he probably already does" Stiles said before taking a gulp of his Mountain Dew relishing in the taste.

"Well I'm going to go incase Robbie has drowned in his tears" Stiles said giggling at Derek as he heard Ethan and Issacs shouting panicked "Why is he crying" from across the line

"Bye babe love you" Derek said love you as he roles his eyes at the boys

"Love you to" Stiles said before ending the call and turning to return to the living room. Before he is stopped by the sight of Robbie in the doorway with his eyebrow raised.

" Think we need to talk Stiles" Robbie says before making his way back to the living room.

"Shit" Stiles says before making his way towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any Spelling or grammar mistakes as even though I have done Spell & Grammar checker it docent seem to pick some parts up Thank you. And if there are some parts you guys feel could do with some editing please let me know x :D
> 
> AND... HAPPY 4TH OF JULY :D


	4. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie finally learns about the pack and To celebrate both he and Stiles go out to party at a gay bar in Los Angeles however while they where there they decided to make a deal.

Outside POV

“I feel you should sit down” Stiles said gesturing to the seat beside his. However Robbie just continued to stand and stare at him. His arms crossed and a tense posture showing his obvious unease.

“Right, god where to start ok it all started just over 2 years ago” Stiles began telling Robbie the story of how Peter bit Scott leading to Scott becoming a werewolf right through to himself being possessed by a thousand year old evil spirit whilst showing Robbie images from throughout the years of the pack in their werewolf forms until he finally stopped talking and looked up into Robbie’s bewildered eyes.

“Say something please” Stiles said whilst nervously chuckling looking around the room for something to focus on.

“I seriously thought you where on crack” Robbie said in an emotionless tone whilst looking at the coffee table in the center of the floor before slowly raising his head to look at Stiles.

“I didn't think you where actually telling the truth… I thought that maybe you had a problem and I should have taken you to a therapist. Not for you to tell me that all the supernatural creatures do actually go bump in the night” Robbie said before letting out a short laugh as he tried to make sense of this situation.

“If its any consolation you're handling this extremely well” Stiles said before ducking his head at the glare he received in return.

“So now what ?” Robbie asked whilst twiddling his fingers and looking at the ground.

“What do you mean ?” Stiles asked confused by Robbie’s expression the term poker face coming to mind causing Stiles to try not to break out laughing.

“Well, are the men in black coming to erase my memory” Robbie said looking at Stiles a grin spreading across his face before he and Stiles began laughing hysterically.

“ No men in black, no mind erasing I promise. Scouts honor” Stiles said before raising his hand to his heart.

“ You where in the boy scouts” Robbie said barely containing his amusement.

“No. But it seemed like a good thing to say” Stiles said raising his hands in a surrender gesture causing Robbie to roll his eyes at his lovable stupidity.

—————————————————————————————  
The following Morning

 

“Do you think we should go out to a gay bar tonight then?” Robbie asked Stiles as they both walked back from Starbucks to their dorm.

“ That would be awesome but were not 21” Stiles said before taking a final gulp of his coffee before throwing the cup in the trash.

“Ohh poor innocent Stiles live on the wild side once in a while. But leave that issue up to me” Robbie said before winking and began to walk to his car telling Stiles he will be back later.

“ Wait Robbie you have the room key !” Stiles yelled just as Robbie had exited the parking lot.

“Great” Stiles muttered before walking to a nearby bench and waited for Robbie to return.  
Three and half hours later ,Robbie returned holding two fake ID’s in his hand before flinging Stiles his telling him he better get ready, before he turned and walked towards the room with Stiles following hot on his tail. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

At the club

“Oh my god this isn't going to work and then were going to go to jail were to good looking for jail Robbie” Stiles said whilst they where in the line waiting to be allowed into the club.

“If you would shut up everything will be fine just smile and flutter your eyelashes” Robbie said grinning before turning around and handing his ID to the bouncer smiling and fluttering his eyelashes as the bouncer smiled and allowed him in to the club.

“Hey big guy hows it going then” Stiles said before attempting to smile and flutter his eyelashes, however it just resulted in him looking as though he was having a seizure. The bouncer turned to Robbie raising his eyebrow whilst pointing to the now twitching Stiles.

“It's his first time going to a gay bar he just came out he is still a little nervous” Robbie whispered in the bouncers ear. Before he walked to Stiles side and took his arm as the bouncer smiled and allowed them inside.

“Oh my god we did it” Stiles yelled before Robbie squeezed his arm reminding him to shut the hell up as he positioned Stiles at a seat next to the bar.

“What do you want to drink you idiot” Robbie said giggling at the boy as he stood to walk towards the bar.

“Whatever you're getting” Stiles said smiling before shaking his head and shoulder to the beat of David Guetta’s Titanium. Leaving Robbie to walk to bar shaking his head as he ordered 2 extra strong cosmopolitans.

As he began his walk back to the table with both drinks in his hand he realized Stiles had been surrounded by drag queens as he got closer he caught Stiles eyes which clearly where shouting please help me.

“Ok ladies move along” Robbie said giving Stiles his drink before turning to the group of queens waiting on them moving.

“ Listen here honey your just a little twink I'm not afraid of your kind and besides Bambi over there is enjoying our company ” The tallest drag of the group said before looking Robbie up and down.

Robbie just smiled and gave Stiles his drink before he walked up to the drag queen until he had pinned her against the wall before leaning so their noses where almost touching.

“If you don't shut up the next thing to come out of that mouth of yours will be your teeth” Robbie said never once blinking as he looked into the drags eyes smirking as the group slipped away before turning back to a wide eyed Stiles.

“Dude how did you do that I was trying to get rid of them for 10 minutes” Stiles said as he grinned around the glass of his drink.

“ Easy make it look like your in control” Robbie said before downing his drink in one go leaving Stiles to quickly slurp his down.

“Lets dance” Robbie said as he pulled a struggling Stiles out of his chair towards the dance floor.

“I cant dance so I'm going to pass” Stiles said however it was to late as ‘Cant be Tamed’ began playing and the dance floor came alive with movement.

“ You sure about that because I have a video of you somewhere” Robbie said reaching for his phone. 

“ Don't you dare !” Stiles yelled as he grabbed Robbie’s arm and began to dance with him.

“You are so easy to manipulate… Bambi” Robbie winked and soon both boys where once again king on the dance floor people looking with lust in their eyes from the sidelines. Soon the song finished and they boys walked towards their table receiving compliments and wolf whistles along the way.

“Ok I have a question to ask you” Robbie said whilst looking at Stiles as they both finished there 8th drink of the night.

“ Sure, fire ahead” Stiles said looking at Robbie waiting for his reply.

“Ok Number 1, can I ever visit Beacon Hills and meet the pack and number 2 what is sex with a werewolf like” Robbie said wiggling his eyebrows at his last statement.

Stiles began to answer but stopped and began to grin as he turned to look at Robbie.

“I will tell you if you can flirt your way to free drink from the bartender “ Stiles said looking at Robbie as though he had given him an impossible task.

“ Fine if I get the free drinks then I am coming to meet them and I want every dirty detail” Robbie said smirking at Stiles face as it began to turn a bright red.

“ Deal” Stiles said feeling confident his sex life would remain secretive however he was definitely taking Robbie to meet the pack regardless.

However as he looked up he noticed that Robbie looked puzzled as he looked into space. ‘He knows he can't do it’ Stiles thought to himself.

“Whats wrong you scared” Stiles said as he whimpered his bottom lip and pretended to wipe away tears.

“Nope I'm just thinking about I'm going to wear. Game on” Robbie said as he rose from his seat and began to walk towards the bartender.

“ Hey can me and my friend get two cosmos please ?” Robbie asked whilst biting his bottom lip and looking up through his eyelashes at the bartender.

“Sure thing cutie, I saw you up on that dance floor you where awesome you must get a lot of hate from being that hot” The bartender smiled and puffed out his chest. ‘God this is going to be easy’ Robbie thought.

“Love, hate it’s such a fine line” Robbie said whilst leaning over the bar.

“ You know your really hot your boyfriend must get jealous at the attention you must get” Robbie asked however his attention was mostly focused on preparing his closet for the summer with Stiles.

“ I don't have a boyfriend I like variety to much but I could like just one guy if they where fun to play with” The bartender said as he leaned over the bar towards Robbie.

“ Want to play with me ?” Robbie whispered into the bartender ear.

“ What makes you think I want you” The bartender asked trying to seem cool but was leaning towards Robbie lips before Robbie pulled away.

“ Nothing. But I always get what I want” Robbie said winking his eyes before grabbing the drinks.

“How much do I owe you” Robbie asked flashing a grin.

“Nothing its on the house, why don't you give you friend the drink and we can get out of here” The bartender said before closing his eyes and leaning into kiss Robbie however he lands on his chest as Robbie has began walking back to Stiles

“How about a rain check” Robbie winked before sitting down next to Stiles amazed face.

“ So when should I start packing ?” Robbie asked before taking a sip of his drink and smirking Stiles.

“ Dude why didn't you go with that guy he could have been like your one true love or something” Stiles says whilst flailing his arms around.

Robbie chuckles as he replays the scene of the bartenders face as he walked away.

“I’ve been in love, It’s painful pointless and overrated”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D However this is the last of the "at college" themed scenes for a while and we are finally going to get some pack feels going !!!
> 
> See you in the next chapter...


	5. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets to meet the pack and gets close to one member in particular…

“Stiles will you move your ass. Need I remind you we have a near 9 hour drive to Beacon Hills !” Robbie yelled up to the dorm window from the parking lot below waiting on Stiles packing the last of his belongings.

“ I'm trying to decide what t-shirt says, ‘Hey Derek I haven't seen you in like 3 months and I can't wait to have sex with you up against the nearest available wall. Hey don't look at me with those judgy little eyes !” Stiles yells out the window holding the two T-shirts up, before pointing an accusing finger at Robbie who is leaning against his car.

 

“ Definitely the blue one, And then don’t rub it in. I mean seriously at least you get a reward after a 500 mile drive what do I get a packet of trail mix and a dirty car.” Robbie said walking towards the door where Stiles was exiting the building before helping his with his bags.

“ By the way I think the pack is throwing a party for us coming.” Stiles said whilst flinging his bags in the trunk and making his way to the passenger side door.

“ No, they are throwing a welcome home Stiles party and I just happen to be there.” Robbie said buckling up his seat belt and exiting the parking lot.

“ That isn’t true trust me the pack can’t wait to meet you like seriously can’t wait they have been texting me all day asking questions about you.” Stiles said before reaching for his back-pack to grab his iPhone.

“ What like ‘Hey Stiles how do you feel Robbie would go with fries ?” Robbie said as both boys giggled at the joke as the car pulled onto the I-5.

“ No more along the lines of do you think Robbie thinks werewolves are cool or do you think he would like to see us shifted. Although a call me and Derek had a little while ago there may be two of them who would…want to eat you.” Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows at the last part before laughing at the memory of Ethan and Issac.

“Ok Well, yeah I do think werewolves are cool well from what I know about them yeah it would be awesome to see them shifted.” Robbie answered before slipping on his sunglasses and drinking his iced coffee.

“ You will love the pack trust me.” Stiles said before continuing.

“ Now I have taken control of the music for the drive so just enjoy.” Stiles finished before allowing Robbie to protest he pressed play on his iPhone the previous silence gave way to the sound of the song ‘Do I Wanna Know’ by ‘The Arctic Monkeys’.

Causing Robbie to shake his head but before long both boys are nodding there heads in time with the beat following the road signs to San Francisco.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

‘You are half a mile from you destination.” The woman on the GPS said before the sound of ‘Rihanna’s' ‘ Only Girl ( In the World) ’ resumed playing allowing Robbie and Stiles to resume there dancing before they where rudely interrupted.

“ If it wasn’t obvious to the pack that I’m gay, I’m guessing pulling up the drive like this should give it away huh.” Robbie said giggling before turning the car onto the road leading up to the Hale house. Before Stiles had a chance to reply the whole pack came running out of the door towards the car their expressions showing their excitement.

“ Hey guys!” Stiles yelled before he was lifted off the ground by Derek in a passionate hug followed by a serious make out session.

“Told you that shirt would work.” Robbie said laughing before exiting the car and making his way towards the group getting more nervous with each step.

“Hi I’m Robbie.” Robbie said before mentally laughing to himself as he recalled how he first me Stiles.

“ Hey. Im Scott, this is Kira, Lydia, Jackson, Issac, Danni, Erica, Boyd and Malia.” Scott said referencing to the group standing around him. "Ethan is away on pack business but he should be back soon and Aiden should be here later” 

“ That’s Derek over there but he’s a little busy right now” Scott said pointing at Derek who was currently walking towards the house still making out with Stiles.

“ Stiles had been talking about doing that for the whole car ride here.” Robbie said as both he and the pack started laughing.

“ Be thankful you don’t have the super hearing and have to listen to them.” Boyd said before the other werewolf’s nodded their heads in agreement they then slowly began to walk back to the house. Scott told Robbie that they have a room for him and asked if he wanted help with his luggage.

“ You guys are being so nice thank you. And yeah that would really help.” Robbie said before walking with Scott to the trunk of his car. Scott carried 4 suit cases and a back pack into the house as though they where a bag of apples whilst Robbie was struggling with only a few back packs.

“Here let me get that.” Issac said before he pulled the back-packs off Robbie’s shoulder whilst he walked with Robbie to his room.

“Im Issac by the way” Issac said as he extended his slightly sweaty hand to Robbie.

“Hey Issac…..Thanks For…..Helping me…. with my ……stuff” Robbie said still panting deeply from trying to carry the luggage up stairs. Before shaking Issacs hand in return.

“It’s no problem. So I guess I will see you at this party tonight ?” Issac asked as he settled the backpacks on Robbie’s bed.

“Yeah. What is that about anyway is it like a Welcome back kinda thing for Stiles? ” Robbie asked as he sat down on his bed and looked around his new room.

“That. And a sort of thanks for not freaking out about us being werewolves kinda thing for you.” Issac chuckled before making his way towards the door. A small blush evident on his face.

“I guess I will see you at the party tonight then ?” Robbie said before walking towards the door to stand beside Issac.

“ Definitely” Issac replied smiling as he made his way towards the stairs leaving Robbie smiling by the doorframe.

“Are all werewolves that hot ?” Robbie muttered to himself.

“No just me !” Issac yelled up stairs the gloating evident in his voice. 

“Shit !” Robbie said as he slammed the door whilst turning a burning shade of red.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The Party  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“ Stiles nice of you to join us. Wait you ok ?, you’re limping a little” Robbie said smirking at the shade of pink Stiles was currently turning.

“ Don’t judge you would do the same.” Stiles said before realizing Robbie’s eyes where looking over at Issac who had just walked out the house

“ In fact…You might even do it before the end of the night.” Stiles said laughing as he winked at Robbie.

“ I have no idea what you are talking about.” Robbie said shaking his head before walking towards the kitchen for another drink.

“ Oh yeah you do. But on a completely different topic have you ever noticed that all we have done since we met is get drunk ?” Stiles said laughing as he followed behind Robbie.

“Pretty much yeah” Robbie said nodding as he raised his glass to Stiles before taking a drink. Both boys smiling as the song ‘ I Dare You’ by Daniel Farrant & Paul Rawson began playing out side.

“ Want to dance” Robbie asked raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

“ It’s only logical” Stiles replied before both boys laughed and headed out side to show the pack how its done.

It wasn’t long until both where standing on the table swaying their hips together and throwing their hand up in the air just not giving a fuck.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“ So Stiles.” Issac said as he began licking his lips showing his nervousness.

“Yeah Issac whats up ?” Stiles began to ask. 

“Does Robbie have a boyfriend !” Issac blurted out leaving Stiles a little shocked for a moment before he smiled.

“ Nope he doesn’t he’s all single.” Stiles said winking before walking away leaving a smiling Issac alone in the kitchen.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“ Hey Rob. How you enjoying the party ?” Issac asked while sitting down next to Robbie at the pool side.

“Rob. I didn’t know we where on nickname basis yet.” Robbie said bumping his shoulder against Issac’s causing both boys to laugh.

“ So uhm…. I was wondering theres this like drive in movie night tomorrow night would you….Would you like to go with me ?” Issac asked focusing all his attention on the water in front of him.

“ I’d like that.” Robbie said causing Issac to turn his head and break out in a beautiful smile before Issac started moving his lips closer to Robbie.

“ Hey Issac ,Robbie come here !” Stiles yelled from the house where the rest of the pack had gathered.

“ Sorry baby blue eyes better luck next time.” Robbie said before winking and walking towards the house.

“ God took you long enough !” Stiles said as he shook his head

“Remember when I asked for your opinion, No me either.” Robbie said before winking at Stiles annoyed expression.

“Ok well since we are all now finally here me and Derek have decided that the whole pack is going camping.” Stiles said as he clutched Derek’s bicep causing Derek to smile at how proud he was seeing Stiles so involved with the pack.

“Keep calm and put your bitch face on.” Robbie whispered into Lydia’s ear as she was now currently twitching at the thought of camping.

“Lord give me patience.” Lydia said before she took a deep breath 

“ I think the term is give me strength.” Aiden says beside her clutching her waist.

“Well, if you give me strength you better give me bail money to go with it !” Lydia looks up at Aiden with a look that says get me out of this or you will never see me naked again.

“ I think thats a great idea Stiles it will give us all a chance to get to bond with Robbie and Malia’s girlfriend Callie.” Issac said before making his way to stand next to Robbie.

“ Well we can do all that and more in a mall !” Lydia snapped.

“ Someones PMS’ing.” Jackson said before ducking his head at the glare he received in return.

“ Lydia honey, PMS isn’t anything a good vodka cocktail and a cupcake can’t cure.” Robbie said. 

“ I’m sill not going.” Lydia said looking at Stiles.

“ I will bring chocolate cake.” Robbie said.

“ What time should I be here at.” Lydia suddenly chirped up causing everyone to laugh.

“ OK its settled were going camping !” Stiles yelled.

“ Who knows Robbie you might even get to see me in wolf form if you can keep up with me that us.” Issac said winking over at Robbie.

“Game on. Catch me if you can ! ” Robbie said before winking in return and ducking out the back door. 

“ Oh it’s on !” Issac says as his eyes turn gold and he leaps out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! :D If not why not let me know in the comments below.


	6. Into The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading for a little bit I have been really busy however I should return to daily uploads soon….
> 
> So I realize that Yosemite National Park may seem a strange location for werewolves to go ( What would be a normal place haha) but I no the park rather well. And we finally get to meet Ethan and so does Robbie

**Outside POV**

 

Stiles had been looking forward to this moment for the last few days , ever since he made the announcement at the party. He hasn’t been camping in forever and the idea of the sun and the lake makes him want to jump and doing it with the whole pack will be a blast and with Robbie now included in that he can guarantee it won’t be boring. Ever since the sun rose at 6AM Stiles had already been awake and began filling Robbie’s Tesla with the appropriate luggage and supplies for the long trip down to Yosemite National park.

“ This is going to be great” Stiles muttered to himself as he finished the last of his checks, before going inside to work on breakfast so they could hit the road at 7.30.

“ Hey Stiles how long have you been up ?” Robbie asked as he walked into the kitchen before grabbing plates to set out the table.

“ Oh not that long.” Stiles laughed to himself leaving Robbie confused but he simply brushed it off as Stiles being Stiles.

“ Ok then, Well I will go and load up the car whilst you’re doing breakfast” Robbie said before making his way towards the door.

“ Already did it. I put in the luggage our supplies and made sure the car was fully charged.” Stiles said smiling before laying out the bacon.

“ Have you been up all night ?” Robbie asked trying not to grin at how adorable Stiles could be at times.

“ No, I got up at 2AM” Stiles said waving his hand as if it was an acceptable time to wake up.

“ Wow. Did Derek not notice you where gone.” Robbie asked surprise evident in his tone.

“ Nope, you know for a werwolf he’s a pretty heavy sleeper” Stiles said before he started making coffee.

“Ok guys eat up we have a near 6 hour drive to the camp so move your asses.” Stiles said to the pack who had all began descending down the stairs.

“ Ok mom” Scott said before he and the rest of pack began laughing hysterically causing Stiles to stick up his middle finger and began to walk towards Derek.

“ Hey sour wolf how’d you sleep ?” Stiles asked snuggling into Derek’s neck causing Derek to smile.

“ Stop calling me sour-wolf I haven’t been sour since I started dating you, and It would have been better if you hadn’t obviously decided to disappear in the middle of the night.” Derek said squeezing Stiles before making his way over the the now rapidly disappearing food.

“ Hey things have to be done. Ok guys grab what you can from the table and lets go were on a schedule. Ok so Boyd, Erica, Malia,Scott, Jackson, Callie, Issac, Ethan and Aiden you are all in Derek’s SUV and the rest of us are in Robbie’s Tesla.

“ How many seats are in Derek’s fucking car ?” Robbie muttered to himself as he walked with Lydia towards his car.

“ Hey Robbie can I at least get a hug before you drive away.” Issac said blushing as he walked over to Robbie and hugged him lifted him off the ground in the process.

“ I would have but I don’t think its in the schedule” Robbie said grinning into Issac's neck.

“ HEY ! Don’t mock the schedule” Stiles yelled from inside the car.

“ Do we have time for a kiss ?” Issac said his blush intensifying as he moved his lips down towards Robbie.

“Robbie will you hurry up ! You’re driving to a park not going to fucking space!” Stiles yelled from inside the car.

“ Cant keep mom waiting. Next time. ” Robbie said in return before letting go of Issac and giving him a wink as he got into the car.

“ Got to give the boy points for trying” Lydia said from the backseat.

“ Lydia I just got a message from Issac. He says whilst he appreciates the meaning he is ALL MAN thats in capitols by the way .” Stiles says laughing.

“ Congratulations for hitting puberty Issac !” Lydia yelled from her window causing the car to break out in laughter before Issac got a chance to reply Robbie floored the car causing the wheels to spin as they pulled onto the road.

Stiles began to connect his iPhone to the car before Robbie grabbed his arm. “ No, you don’t. I like this song” Robbie said as ‘Wasted by Tiesto came on’ causing him to turn the song up louder.

“Agreed” Lydia, Kira and Allison's said from the back of the car as they began singing along with the chorus and moving from side to side.

“ Told you.” Robbie said winking before turning the song up louder and joined in singing with the girls.

“ Fine. You listen to your repetitive, childish, artificial, obnoxious garbage for the mindless masses of teenagers in todays world.” Stiles said huffing however he eventually bowed to peer pressure and joined in.

“ LOOK ! Theirs Derek pull alongside him” Stiles yelled over the music.

“ I wish we where in that car” Issac said referencing to the shiny Tesla next to them that was currently pumping out enough bass to cause an earthquake.

“ Your more than welcome to jump” Derek said from the drivers seat with a wolfish smiles on his face.

“ No, its fine we can just sit in a silent car for the next 6 hours. Why don’t we have music anyway ?”

“Because I don’t like the shitty pop songs that they are listening to and I don’t have my iPod so hence the silence.” Derek said causing the car to groan.

“ Careful Derek your oldness is showing.” Erica said causing the pack to burst out laughing.

All she got in return was a glare that said I will get you later bitch. ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Are we there yet ?” Lydia said from the backseat obviously bored from the drive.

“ No. So stop fucking asking every 2 minutes.” Stiles said throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

“ Lydia we are about 5 minutes away.” Robbie muttered from the drivers seat the long drive starting to take its toll.

“ Hey Stiles why did we drive all the way to Beacon Hills a few days ago if we where just going to drive all the way back again” Robbie said turning to Stiles.

“ It gave us memories” Stiles said before turning his head towards the window from the glare he received in return.

“ Oh thank god we are here” Lydia said before exiting the car and stretching.

“ Where’s Derek SUV ?” Kira asked looking around the campsite.

“ We over-took them like 200 miles ago” Allison said giggling as they walked towards the log cabin that overlooked the snow covered mountain tops.

“ They must have sped up because here they come.” Robbie said pointing towards the fast approaching Toyota.

“ Stiles, Derek looks really angry he’s even twitching.” Kira said pointing towards Derek.

“ Looks like someone getting rough sex tonight.” Robbie said winking at Stiles.

“ Lucky me.” Stiles whispered in Robbie’s ear causing him to giggle before he made his way towards Derek’s car.

“ Hey whats wrong you look depressed” Robbie said walking over to Issac before he gave him a hug causing Issac to let out a deep sigh.

“ You try sitting in a silent car for 6 hours with that” Issac said pointing towards where Derek was currently hugging or was that dry humping Stiles.

“ Aww cutie ” Robbie said pinching Issac's cheek before he began to walk back to his car to get his luggage.

“ Did you forget the part where I’m all man and a badass werewolf. That means I’m not cute.” Issac said raising one eyebrow as he sauntered towards Robbie.

“ Nope but I have never saw you as a werewolf and Stiles showed me a video of you making the most adorable face ever after doing something to a puppy so manly man wasn’t the word that came to mind.” Robbie said smiling before walking towards the room he and Issac was sharing.

“ Stiles wasn’t even there how the hell did he get that on video.” Issac muttered to himself confused, before he began walking after Robbie.

“ Guess I will just have to show you I am then” Issac said as he walked into his and Robbie’s room where the latter was currently hanging clothes in the closet.

“ How do you plan on doing that ? ” Robbie asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

“ Easy show you.” Issac said as he started unbuttoning his shirt and making his way towards Robbie.

“ Robbie ! Issac ! Come here a minute.” Stiles yelled from downstairs.

“ Well, even though your about 8 buttons away from being considered a calendar spread your just sadly going to have wait” Robbie said smirking dragging his hand across Issac’s muscled chest.

“ It’s really not been your day has it cutie.” Robbie said before walking away smiling at Issac’s frown.

“ Okay guys we where thinking that we could go a hike before the party tonight.” Stiles said grinning as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

“ Thats a great idea Stiles but I'm not feeling to good think I might be tired from the drive down.” Robbie said frowning trying to act innocent.

“ Yeah me to Stiles but you guys go on your hike don't worry about us.” Lydia said in the same tone as Robbie had as she walked over to Robbie’s side.

“ Oh that sucks, I hope you guys feel better by the time we get back.” Stiles said pouting before he and the rest of the pack began walking towards the forest outside.

“ You're not really tired are you ?” Lydia asked Robbie grinning from ear to ear.

“ Hell no !” Robbie said in return before both started giggling and headed outside to sunbathe.

“ I really should have went walking don't want to get fat” Lydia said before she took a sip of her lemonade.

“ You see I tried being anorexic for like 4 hours and then I was like I need some bagels, so as you can tell fitness isn't for me.” Robbie replied looking around the campsite.

“So tell me have you an Issac done it yet.” Lydia said nonchalantly as she peeked over her sunglasses causing Robbie to cough out the drunk he was enjoying.

“ Lydia ! God you cant just ask people things like that.” Robbie said laughing as he looked at her.

“ Im taking that means no. So spill whats wrong, He's hot, your hot why is there no coitus happening.” Lydia replied casually.

“ Slow your role their Sheldon Cooper, and I don't know we just haven't.” Robbie replied blushing at the conversation.

“ Have you even made out ?” Lydia asked before she sat up stunned at the silence she got in reply.

“ OMG why haven't you made out !” Lydia yelled.

“ Lydia shut up there are werewolves in the forest with really good hearing, and I'm blaming Stiles for interrupting every time.” Robbie said as he got up to get another drink from the cooler.

“ Well, don't worry we have you thoroughly fucked up by the end of the night.” Lydia replied her words holding a double meaning. ——————————————————————————————————————————

**Sunset that evening**

“ Hey how was your hike ?” Robbie asked the pack leaning up from his lounger.

“ It was good you would have liked it.” Stiles replied causing Lydia and Robbie to grin at each other.

“ Im sure we would have” Robbie replied before walking towards where Issac had entered the cabin. As he was about to walk through the door he collided with a solid wall of muscle causing his to stumble backwards.

“ Sorry I never saw you there.We haven't officially met Im Ethan, Aiden’s brother.” Ethan replied with a smirk still only an inch away from Robbie’s face.

“ Aiden didn't say he had a brother” Robbie replied a little confused before stepping a step backwards.

“ Well, Aiden isn't one to brag” Ethan replied taking a step towards Robbie.

“Uhm… Have you seen Issac ? I'm sure I saw him come in here.” Robbie asked looking over Ethan’s shoulder.

“ Nope not seen him come in here, But I'm sure he's lurking around somewhere.” Ethan said before lifting his glass of Dr Pepper and brushed past Robbie as he exited the door.

“ Hey how are you feeling now ?” Issac asked as he walked into the kitchen wearing a tank top and bright blue shorts.

“What ? Oh yeah right I wasn't really tired I'm just really not a fitness person.” Robbie asked still a little dazed from meeting Ethan but quickly brushed it off and walked over to Issac.

“ Really ? Would have though with an ass like that you would have been doing squats 24/7.” Issac replied lifting Robbie up as he hugged him.

“ What ass ?” Robbie replied giggling at Issac before he led him by hand towards the pack outside.

“ Hey guys so since it's the 4th of July I'm feeling we should have a party.” Robbie said clutching Issac's arm.

“ Okay seriously all we have done since we met each over is party it’s now official !” Stiles yelled from where he was sitting on Derek's lap.

“ And I think you will find that it was us having a party that got me invited here anyway.” Robbie replied reminding Stiles of flirting with the bartender causing both boys to laugh uncontrollably at the memory leaving the pack confused.

“ Okay what are we missing ?” Issac asked looking between the two boys. “ Long story, wait for the movie.” Robbie said patting Issac on the head before he and Lydia told everyone what they had to prepare for the party.

“ Okay Allison. Me, you, Lydia and Kira are going to go to the store and you guys do what ever Lydia said.” Robbie said before the group jumped up excitedly and made their way to the car.

“ Nice ass girl !” A moron from next door shouted before he wolf whistled, Allison almost turned her head before Robbie grabbed her.

“ If a man whistles at you do not respond. You are a lady not a dog” Robbie said as he hoped into the car.

“ I want going to respond I was just going to shove his dick up his ass.” Allison replied into an innocent voice causing the rest of the car to laugh before they made their way towards the store.

———————————————————————————————————————

**The party**

“ Stiles come on ! It’s a tradition that every time we get drunk we have to dance !"Robbie yelled whilst trying to pull Stiles up towards where Lydia , Malia , Erica and Allison where currently dancing.

“ Yeah well …. Ok I have nothing.” Stiles said defeated as he walked with Robbie towards the girls.

“ Man I fucking loved this song !” Robbie and Lydia yelled at the same time as Party In The USA blasted from the speakers. Before long the group where dancing to the moves.

“ So I put my hands up

They're playing my song

The butterflies fly away

Nodding my head like, yeah

Moving my hips like, yeah.” Robbie sung as he moved his hips with the group, looking over at Issac who's eyes where glowing topaz gold. Before he began walking over to Issac.

“Got my hands up

They're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah

It's a party in the USA

Yeah It's a party in the U.S.A” Robbie and the group finished as the pack started cheering causing them all to start laughing. As Robbie sat down next to Issac he noticed his eyes where still gold.

“ Hey are you ok ?” Robbie asked before Issac jumped up and kissed him.

“ Been waiting on you doing that all day.” Robbie said causing both to giggle before they resumed making out.

“ Me to. About time Lahey.” Lydia said before she walked over to Aiden.

“ Worth the wait though.” Issac said biting his lip before moving in for more.

“ Though I would like nothing more than to do that. I sadly told Stiles I would help him clear up.” Robbie said frowning before kissing Issac and walking back towards the kitchen leaving a preening Issac.

“ So you finally got some. Thank god ! Maybe now you wont be so up tight” Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows before he ducked from a pillow being launched towards his face.

“ Fuck off !” Robbie chuckled before he turned towards the sink to finishing washing the last glass.

“ One more.” Ethan replied causing Robbie to spin around.

“ Oh thanks.” Robbie said taking the glass from Ethan hand before it slipped rushing to the floor just inches away before Ethan grabbed it causing Robbie to let out a sigh of relief.

“Nice save.” Robbie said before placing the glass in the sink.

“ I like you. You know how to laugh.” Ethan said as he sat on the countertop.

“ Yeah I'm a little nuts when I drink.” Robbie said laughing as he turned to face Ethan.

“ Hey need any help ?” Issac asked from the door frame causing Robbie to look up.

“ No.Thats me done anyway. See you tomorrow Ethan, have a good night” Robbie said before walking towards Issac leaving Ethan alone in the kitchen.

“ Smooth” Aiden said as he walked from the backyard into the kitchen.

“ Fuck you.” Ethan replied with a smile still looking at the doorframe where Robbie had just passed through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading and if you feel there are things needing edited don’t hesitate to let me know below. And who do you think is better ?
> 
> Issac  
> or Ethan.
> 
> Also if you wish to see the Log cabin I had chosen for the pack click on the link below.
> 
> http://www.homeaway.com/vacation-rental/p111490vb#photos


	7. Who Owns My Heart

Issac’s POV

I opened my eyes and smiled as I stared at the boy beside me. I continuously replayed the scenes of last night in my mind touching my lips as I replayed the kiss. Eventually Robbie picked his head up and looked at me. I gazed into his eyes, excited about spending the day ahead with him. “ Good morning” It may not seem like a big deal but waking up with someone you lov… feel a lot for makes a big difference in how you feel. I wonder if he feels like this…” Hey” Robbie said as his cheeks flushed. It was cute.

He turned around now facing me our chest touching my lips just inches from his.

“ So what do you want to do today ?” I asked as I gently caressed his cheek smiling as he leans into my touch.

“ Eat…?” 

I tried my hardest to fight a smile he was adorable in the morning. 

“ Sure thing. But really do you want to go swimming in the lake or hiking ?” I said moving my hand onto his chest. I could feel his heartbeat quicker at my touch causing me to beam.

“ You obviously don’t know me that well. Im a rather laid back kind of person.” Robbie said giggling as he moved his hand through my hair.

“ Then I’m going to have to find out because I want to know everything about you.” I smiled before moving my lips towards his letting out a small growl when our lips finally meet before he pulls away and jumps out of bed.

“ So how about that breakfast ?” He says as he walks towards the door.

“ Little tease.” I say before smirking and jumping out of bed at super speed blocking the doorway just as he is about to walk out causing his to blink in confusion.

“ Whats the magic word ?” I ask before pouting my lips and closing my eyes expecting a kiss. But was delightfully surprised when I felt Robbie sucking on the lobe of my hear before nipping down my neck.

“ I want you so bad right now.” Robbie whispered in my ear causing me to groan as my knees weaken. I open my eyes.

“ Really ?” I asked. ‘Ohh my god is this really happening.’ I kept repeating in my mind.

“ But I want food more.” Robbie said before winking and walking out the door. 

“ Little tease.” I repeat as I slide down the wall.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Alternating POV

After breakfast the pack decided ( Stiles decided) that they should go a hike today not giving Robbie and Lydia and excuse to think of an excuse as Issac and Aiden through them over their shoulders and walk out towards the trail before setting them down.

“ Was that really necessary. “ Robbie said walking alongside Issac glaring at him.

“ Yes, it was I wasn’t letting you pretend to be sick again and get stuck watching Stiles and Derek dry humping against every tree.”

“ Don’t be jealous Issac because you and Robbie aren’t as sexy as us.” Stiles yelled from the front of the group causing the group to chuckle.

“ Ohh hell no ! Challenge accepted and Stiles loser has to pay for drinks tonight.” Robbie yelled back with a smirk.

“ Please tell me you’re going to win because I have like no money compared to Derek.” Issac said as he walked hand in hand with Robbie.

“ We will just have to wait and see won’t we.” Robbie said grinning. As they followed the pack towards to large picnic table in a cleared section of the forest. 

“ Who wants a burger ?” Derek asked as he pulled out a container of precooked cheese and bacon burgers.

“ Nah, I’m on a cleansing diet.” Jackson said holding up a container of salad.

“ Shut up about your diet just eat your lettuce and be sad.” Robbie said causing the pack excluding Jackson to laugh.

“ Your just jealous you can’t have me. ” Jackson says winking at Robbie.

“ Don’t flatter yourself, and for the record I can get whatever I want.” Robbie said casually.

“ You're such a queen.” Jackson said causing the group to stare at him 

“ What ? Danni told me what it meant.” Jackson said shrugging.

“ I didn’t ask to be a queen but hey.. If the crown fits.” Robbie said giving Jackson a saccharinely sweet smile.

“ I love him.” Lydia said laughing at the frown on Jacksons face.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“ Okay guys before we go out tonight. Im thinking we should play never have I ever.” Stiles announced as he walked into the living room Derek following swiftly behind. The pack quickly agrees before setting up drinks for the game.

“ Okay I will go first. Never have I ever went skinny dipping.” Stiles said before looking around the group as: Lydia, Aiden and Derek drinked causing Stiles to stare at Derek who says “I will tell you later".

“ Okay my turn. Never have I ever been a Super natural creature.” Robbie said laughing as everyone one excluding himself and Allison had a drink.

“ Never have I ever had sex in a car.” Erica says before a groan is heard as Stiles and Derek both drink.

“ Never have I ever had an orgasm during sex.” Callie says, before everyone excluding Robbie drunk.

“ Really !” Allison said looking at Robbie’s burning face.

“ I’ve never had sex.” Robbie whispered. As a low growl escaped Issac lips.

“ Aww ! You're so cute.” Kira yells.

“ Ohh shut up.” Robbie laughs

“ Never have I ever been the bottom in the relationship.” Danny says as the whole pack stared at Stiles and Derek before Stiles took a Drink.

“ Okay lets go to the club !” Stiles yells as he turns a shade of pink.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The music in the club is loud almost to the point of too much the strobe lights above are flashing in time to the beat, the sea of bodies below are grinding in time to the music. As the pack finally finds a booth to sit at Jackson returns with a fish bowl balanced on one arm and shots on the other. Causing Stiles and Robbie to stare at each other before grabbing and shot and raising it until they clink glasses.

“ To tradition.” They both say before laughing.

“ Hey Robbie ! Hope you haven’t forgotten about our bet of who’s the hottest.” Stiles says his words a little slurred.

“ I haven’t come on.” Robbie says pulling Stiles towards the dance floor. The whole pack excluding Derek and Issac jump up to joint them. As soon as they reach the dance floor the song changes to ‘Who owns my heart’ causing Robbie and Stiles to start laughing.

“ Every time we dance a Miley Cyrus song come on !” Stiles yells before the two start dancing in time to the music grinding against each other. ‘ This should be weird’ Robbie keeps thinking as he’s now in the middle of the pack being rubbed against by everyone from every angle.

“ You’re really good at this for a virgin.” Jackson shouts over the music.

“ Im taking that at a compliment.” Robbie yells in return before he’s being rubbed against from behind he smiles assuming its Issac.

“ You really are good at this.” A deep husky voice whispers in his ear causing Robbie to spin around to be faced with Ethan.

“ You're so creepy.” Robbie says before giggling and begins singing to the lyrics in the background.

“ So come on baby  
Keep provokin' me  
Keep on ropin' me  
Like a rodeo  
Baby pull me close  
Come on here we go  
Here we go  
Here we go” They both sing before Robbie looks to find Issac but can’t find him.

“ I have a feeling we should kiss.” Ethan yells over the music referencing to the crowd around him all of whom are making out.

“ I sometimes have a feeling I can do crystal meth but then I think mmm, better not.” Robbie says back laughing at the reference ‘ I finally got to say that’ Robbie says in his head laughing. As the song ends he begins to walk back towards the booth looking for Issac finding him in the corner.

“ If you glare at that seat any longer it's going to burst into the flames.” Robbie giggles before moving to sit down next to Issac but he shuffles away.

“ Whats up with you ?” Robbie asks raising an eyebrow

“ Nothing wrong with me. How was your dance with Ethan seems like you enjoyed it.” Issac sneers back.

“ Aww your jealous thats cute, but it’s not my fault you wouldn’t get up and dance. Even Derek eventually got up.” 

“ I don’t like dancing that doesn’t mean I want you dry humping Ethan.” 

“ I was not dry humping him we where dancing.”

“ That wasn’t dancing !” Issac yelled in reply his eyes flashing gold.

“ God you’re an ass.” Robbie says before standing up to walk away before he is pulled back.

“ Im sorry, it's a wolf thing we don’t like seeing whats our with someone else.” Issac mumbles into his neck.

“ And who said I was yours.” Robbie says crossing his arms.

“Me.” Issac replied before kissing Robbie as though he was his lifeline.

“ Is it weird I’m tuned on my your possessiveness.” Robbie whispers into Issac ear.

“ Nope.” Issac said before grabbing Robbie’s waist and pulling him onto his lap.

“ Wait ! What are you doing with your hands ?” Robbie asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

“ Their on your waist.” Issac said in return

“ I know what am I a nun ?” Robbie says before he wraps his hands behind Issac’s necks and resumes kissing him.

“ I taught him that !” Lydia yells from the dance floor causing the pack to erupt in laughter.


	8. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the night before Robbie and Issac get a chance to finally learn about each other and how well they fit together. Just a short little update onto the lives of Beacon Hills latest power couple hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry I haven’t posted in like nearly 2 years ! Where did the time go !! I did however find this on my laptop the other day, So whoever is still here I hope you’s like it, If so let me know would really like to get back into writing this story. xo

Outside POV

 

“Good Morning” A gruff  morning laced voice said, breaking it’s way through the rooms tranquil silence. 

 

Causing Robbie to slowly open his eyes taking in the view of the room. The first rays of morning sun already beginning to break through the window, bathing the small space in a golden warmth promising a day of adventure ahead.

 

“So how are you feeling this morning, Considering you had more than twice your body weight in beer last night” Robbie said before slowly turning around to face Issac, A smile creeping onto his face as he recalled the previous night.

 

“ I feel fine, must be another perk of being a wolf” Issac said with a toothy smile before continuing 

 

“What about you? Im positive you and Stiles almost cleared the bar” He finished raising an eyebrow.

 

“Im okay actually however from the sounds I heard earlier though don't think I can say the same for Stiles, I do however feel as though I was spooned by a furnace last night” Robbie said smiling causing Issac to giggle before tightening his arms around his waist.

 

“Yeah sorry about that, but look on the bright side you'll never have to buy another blanket again” Issac said before cursing his words. _We've only been dating 4 days and you're already planning a future calm down._

 

 _“_ I didn't say it was a bad thing, and good never did like having to buy blankets anyway” Robbie said before giving the older man a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“So what should we do today then” Robbie asked whilst Issac slowly made his way towards the bathroom. Wearing only his underwear creating a sight to rival the beauty of the landscape outside the window.

 

“We could ask the rest if they want to go a hike up Yosemite Falls, Hey don't look at me like that I know under that delicious exterior is a boy who loves to exercise” Issac said before laughing at the look of bewilderment from Robbie.

 

“Whilst you're prognosis couldn't be more wrong, I’m not entirely against the idea of spending quality time with you. Go have your shower and I will see what Stiles and the other think” Robbie said before making his way out the door towards Stiles and Derek’s room.

 

 

“Hey Stiles me and Issac where talking about going a hike up Yosemite Falls do you……Stiles why is your head in the toilet” Robbie questioned before slowly walking towards the motionless boy.

 

“Stiles….Wake up……Stiles get you're ass up!” Robbie said giving Stiles a flick to the back of the head causing him to jerk awake.

 

“ Please can you make me coffee” Stiles groaned before turning his head to look at Derek sleeping in the bathtub.

 

“ What happened after we left the club” Stiles said turning to look at Robbie with a look of confusion on his face.

 

“Well, me and Issac were tired and went to sleep, however the rest of you guys said you weren't tired and decided to take start taking shots, however I have no idea how that happened” Robbie said gesturing at the still sleeping werewolf.

 

“ I will put on the coffee machine and leave two Advill on your night stand, me and Issac are going to go out for a couple of hours so please don't choke on your vomit or something” Robbie said petting Stiles hair before making his way towards the door.

 

“Love you” Stiles said before returning his head back towards the toilet and emptying the contents of his already empty stomach.

 

“Love you too” Robbie said trying not to laugh at how nice it was to be the sensible one the a change.

 

“ Well it looks like we shall be going on that hike on our own, the rest of the pack are either lying in their underwear in the hallway or sleeping in the bathtub” Robbie said before laughing at the imagery of Derek slouched within the bath tub with a rubber duck beside his head.

 

“ We don't get out much” Issac said shaking his head as they walked towards the door, taking in the scene before him of Jackson lying at the base of the stairs with only a pair of underwear to cover what he had left of his dignity.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  

“ See I told you exercise is good for you” Issac said trying to stop the smile that threatened to break across his face at the sight of Robbie clawing his way up the last few steps towards. 

 

“Fuck You” Robbie said narrowing his eyes at the man who wasn't even out of breath. _Damn Werewolf genetics_ Robbie thought before taking a seat next to Issac staring at the breathtaking site of the Valley in the distance below.

 

“So tell me about yourself, I feel like we have been so caught up with everything the last couple of days that I haven't actually gotten to talk to you about yourself” Robbie said turning his body to face Issac’s

 

“Uhm theres not much to know really, I have just started studying Art and Design at the local community college, I hope to maybe be an Architect someday but I doubt it will happen” Issac said shrugging his shoulders before looking at the beaten path below.

 

“ Don't say that Issac! You can have anything you want in life if you're willing to take the risk and believe in yourself” Robbie said squeezing Issac’s hand.

 

“ I didn't have a lot people growing up who believed in me, so I just kind of stopped believing in myself” Issac replied offering a small smile before returning to look at the view.

 

“ Im here, I haven't even known you for a week and I know you are capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for” Robbie said placing a chaste kiss to Issac’s neck before hugging the older man.

 

“ What about you, What are you're hopes and wildest dreams in life” Issac said puling the smaller boy closer to his side.

 

“Well, I'm currently studying Business Management but I would really like to be a project manager or something of that variety in the long term, but in terms of dreams I'm not looking for a lot, I would like to get married one day, maybe start a family, get a dog all that boring old stuff” Robbie said a small blush appearing on his face.

 

“ I think me and you are going to get along just fine together” Issac said squeezing Robbie’s hand, staring intently into his blue eyes.

 

“ I guess we should probably get heading back” Robbie said gesturing to the path back down towards the cabin.

 

“ I think they will be okay a little while longer” Issac replied not wanting the moment to end, wanting to enjoy whatever ephemeral moments alone he could with his mate….. 

 


End file.
